The Big Easy
by inbred-halfwit
Summary: Remy LeBeau is a corrupt cop, Ororo Munroe is an assistant DA investigating corruption in the New Orleans PD. Can Remy keep Ororo's mind off her job long enough to end the escalating gang war? Heavily based on the film The Big Easy please RR.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even the plot wich is heavily based on the movie The Big Easy with Dennis Quaid and Ellen Barkin.  
  
The Big Easy Chapter one  
  
"Alright it's two a.m in New Orleans the Big Easy, and we're stirrin' up that gumbo"  
The sleek black Porsche came to a halt at the crime scene as the young rookie waved it's driver through, The crime in question was a body found floating in the fountain at the Piazza de Italia. Turning off the radio the lieutenant stepped out of his car.  
"Hey Remy!"

"Hey Captain where y' at?"

"Where you been, don't you ever go home?"

"Only when the music stops chere. Remy replied with a cocky grin. Hey who's the dead meat?"

"As long as you're here Remy let's see if you can make him."

"Oh yeah hello Telford, dat's Telford Porter wise-guy scumbag works for The Wyngarde family. Handles Mexican imports, heroin coke dat kind o' thing."

"Hey Remy."

"How you doin' Kitty find anything?

"We can't find any spent shells nothing like that, very little blood, we figure they lit him some place else then brought his body here."

"All that in your first week on the job, took me a month to learn how to tie m' tie. Good goin' petite, you get his wallet?"

"Yup the drivers licence is missing I guess they took it for proof of the hit, standard wise-guy procedure right Remy?"

"Well it's pretty standard if you're gonna wrap him in a concrete overcoat and dump him in lake Ponchantrain, but here's Freddy dead as a doornail right here in the middle of the Piazza de Italia, now what's that gonna tell us?"

"Somebody's sending a message."

"Right to Jason Wyngarde himself. Now what I want y' to do is go pick up Wyngarde at his Casino tomorrow morning and bring him in for questioning."

"Me?" Kitty asked astonished "That's right petite you'll do fine."

"Mornin' Remy"

"Sinclair where y' at?" Lieutenant Remy LeBeau strode confidently into the homicide department of the New Orleans Police Department and towards his office in the far corner.  
"Rankin, Petros you two are idiot's!"

"Captain it was Calvin's idea.!"

"What is he the brain's of the partnership now?!"

"Hey what'd dey do now huh?"

"Impounded a boat it's blocking half the police dock, what am I gonna do with These two Remy?"

"I don't know why don't we shoot em?"

"Yeah! No there too much fun at Mardi Gras, get outta here."

Remy glanced into his office and saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. With coffee skin and her white hair twisted into a bun. scratching her neck with a pen.  
"Who's dat in my office?"

"Assistant District Attorney Ororo Munroe."

"Mmm nice neck."

"We have written orders to co-operate fully, she's part of a special task force that's investigating police corruption."

"Corruption in the police department now where'd she get dat idea huh?"

"She says she's here about the Porter murder, so I'm gonna go get myself some real coffee and your gonna give her whatever she wants."

"My pleasure homme."  
  
"Ororo? Hi I'm Remy LeBeau." Remy extended a charming smile along with his hand witch Ororo reached for, but dropped the pen she had forgotten she was holding. She leaned to retrieve it but was beaten to the punch by Remy who then presented it to her with a flourish charming grin still in place.  
"Your pen."

"Lieutenant-"

"Ah call me Remy."

"Lieutenant I've come to find out what progress you've made on the Porter murder case."

"What's your hurry the guy's not even stiff yet?"

"He is dead though isn't he?"

"Oh last time I saw him yeah."

"Is that it you have no clues or leads?"

"Well not so far, look I've seen dozens o' these wise-guy jobs, we usually find out why the hit went down sometimes we even find out who did it but we never have enough to take to court."

Knock Knock  
"He wasn't at the casino so we had to pick him up at his home." Kitty said enterering the office

"Alright bring him in.Thank you so much for coming in mister Wyngarde, this is miss Ororo Munroe of the district attorneys office."

"My lawyers gonna get me outta here in five minutes I got nothing to say till then."

"Why you're not under arrest mister Wyngarde did Pryde give you that impression? Pryde I want you to apologise to mister Wyngarde right now"

"Sorry mister Wyngarde" Kitty obliged fighting back a grin

"You're free to go any time you want sir again we really do apologise."

Jason Wyngarde rose to his feet slamming his cane into the ground with an annoyed grunt While turning on his heel toward the door.  
"We just wanted to express our sympathies about Telford."

"Who?"

"Telford Porter the guy they found floating in the fountain last night behind you're office."

"Yeah the guy used to work for me, terrible shame nobody's got any respect for monument's these days."

By now Ororo was glaring daggers at Remy but kept her cool as she addressed Wyngarde' "Mister Wyngarde isn't it true that Mister Porter worked for you for twenty years and was still in your employ at the time of his death?"

"Can I go now?" Wyngarde insisted of Remy ignoring Ororo completely.

"Of course."

"Ya know kid you're father would have never of brought me down here, to see me he would'a come to the house!! Learn a little something about respect." Kitty Pryde was practically sniggering as she turned to leave the office when Remy winked at her and removed his jacket.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!"

"Did what chere?"

"You had a high ranking member of the Mafia in your office and you kissed his ass."

"Oh yeah? Well let me point out a few things to you alright, first of all nobody uses the word Mafia anymore, down here we call them wise-guy's, I only say this to save you any kind of embarassment ."

"I'll bear that in mind Lieutenant, anything else?"

"Hey you like spicy food? Why don't we have dinner tonight? I know dis great little cajun place."

"Why don't you just tell me what you learned from two minutes of ass kissing."

"Well actually I learned a lot from dat little interview."

"Oh really you read minds?"

"Non I read people, and after seeing Wyngarde I can probably tell you why Telford sprung a leak last night."

"And I suppose you know who the killer is too"

"Oh no, but I bet we find his body floating in Lake Ponchantrain in a couple' a weeks."

"And then what will you do?"

"Nothin' I told y' we never have enough t' take t' court, hell I could close this case right now if it wasn't for one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I'll tell y' over dinner."  
  
That's it for chapter one please review and tell me if I should continue or not.


	2. chapter 2

THE BIG EASY

Chapter 2

As his car pulls to a halt outside Tipitinas Ororo notices the large queue and moves to join at the end, but Remy goes straight for the door.

"Hey c'mon chere we don't have to stand in line."

Ororo walks toward him despite the protests of the annoyed queue.

"This is very embarrassing."

"No this is what's great about being a cop."

Heading in to the restaurant cajun music and people dancing greet them. Ororo looks uncomfortable while Remy smiles at her.

"C'mon were gonna work up an appetite alright?" Remy says removing Ororo's jacket and leading her to the dance floor.

"I thought we were going to discuss business?"

"Business and pleasure what's wrong with that?"

"I can't.. I can't."

"Oh no now wait a minute didn't dey dance where you come from?"

"No we barely spoke."

"Well this is N'Orlins' darlin' dancing's a way o' life. Now you're getting it chere dat's right."

Ororo got into the swing of things almost immediately and couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. Two hours later they were sitting at their table finishing off their dinner.

"So where you from chere? Definitely not N'Orlins."

"Well I was born in Cairo but raised in New York, I've only been down here for three months."

"Oh New York huh? My grandpapa on my momma's side he was from New York."

"Really I thought you came from a family of Cajun cops."

"That was on my daddy's side he was the first one to join the Police Department."

"Followed by three brothers, one son and four nephews."

"Well my cousin Emil joined the Fire Department he's the black sheep of the family." Remy replied a little taken aback at Ororo's knowledge about him.

"Haha, you were the youngest detective in the history of the NOPD to make Lieutenant."

"Well I had friends in the Department chere."

"Hmm be careful who you say that to."

"Oh that's right you bust cops…for a living."

"I'm not ashamed to put bad cop's in prison." Ororo replied meeting his eyes but looking away under his fixing stare and lopsided grin.

"Why don't you tell me something about your life huh?"

"It's not as colourful as yours"

"You want me to tell you why I'm not closing the Porter case?" Asked Remy holding her hand in his own and looking into her eyes.

"Well that's supposed to be why I'm here." She replied breathlessly.

"It's you."

"Oh please." Ororo looked away embarrassed.

"No no chere it's you really…I mean how come an Assistant District Attorney in an official corruption strike force, is so interested in a routine mafia hit?" Asked Remy sobering the mood.

"Wise-guy. Routine wise-guy hit remember?"

"Yeah whatever, what gives huh?"

"We have the jurisdiction to investigate any crime we see fit."

"What you got some kinda police corruption angle on this case?"

"No comment Lieutenant."

"You got any evidence at all?"

"No comment again Lieutenant." Further conversation was halted by a large man in a chef's outfit approaching the table.

"Hey Remy how was every'ting You like that gumbo?"

"Everything was great Paul."

"You know chere Remy's great aunt Emmaline she teach me my gumbo."

"Yeah but aunt Emmaline uses more spice in her gumbo."

"Hey you watch you're mouth Remy you don't get no desert, we got Cajun couscous."

"No nothing for me thanks I have to be up early tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess we just gonna take the check tonight Paul." Remy said winking at the chef

"What you talkin' bout Remy?"

"I mean I WANT the CHECK Paul!"

"Remy done lost his mind he knows his moneys no good here."

"Then why don't you just give me the check."

"Paul have you met Ororo Munroe of the District Attorney's office?"

"Oh really, you looking' for that check Remy? Here it was the whole time."

Driving from the restaurant not another word had been said until Ororo turned to address Remy with an annoyed look on her face.

"You Honestly don't see the harm in any of this?"

"What harm? These are the perks."

"Yes but the restaurant is going to expect extra protection in return."

"Oh big deal."

"And expect the officer to overlook any code violations."

"Well if all the codes were observed in the city darlin' there wouldn't be a single restaurant that could stay open."

"So now you're defending organised corruption?"

"Hey I'm not defending anything chere this is N'Orlins, people have a certain way o' doing things down here, folks like to show their appreciation."

"Oh really well how does it work? What do you get free suits? An envelope from chef Paul every week?"

"Are you wearin' a wire?" Remy asked half joking as he intentionally ran a red light.

"I'm serious how far does all of this go? Is everything for sale? What does it cost to beat a murder rap these days?"

"Is that what you think about cops? You got a real serious attitude problem you know that?"

"Well being around you for an evening certainly hasn't done anything to change it. I've never seen one person break so many laws in such a short space of time."

"Oh just forget about the laws for a minute, it's very simple when you're out on the street there's good guys and there's bad guys."

"And I suppose you're the good guys?"

"You're damn right were the good guys and were the only thing that stands between you and them chere."

"Why don't you just drop me off at the corner over there."

"Yeah right."

"And don't think that I'm naive Lieutenant I know the way the system works, but things can change."

"Oh yeah are you gonna change it?" he asks grinning.

"Don't you dare be amused at me!"

"Hey is this you're building?"

"No I live down the street but I'm going to get a few things from the store first is that okay?"

"Well I'll wait for y' I'll drive you the rest of the way."

"No thank you I'd rather walk."

"Well I'll walk with y'."

"No, and thank you very much for a very illuminating evening."

After exiting the store Ororo was walking down the street muttering to herself something about crazy corrupt cajun cops when the sound of a woman yelling made her turn around and see two men running away from a lady, one of them carrying her purse. She swung her bag of groceries at the first mans feet witch brought him to the ground, but the second man ran straight into her and tackled her to the ground. Grabbing hold of his foot as he tried to flee the first man pulled out a knife but was knocked to the ground by a slowly moving black Porsche as it mounted the pavement. The second man ran to the drivers door but was punched in the face by Remy as he exited the car Shouting:

"POLICE. Don't move. You scumbag get y' face down on the ground."

"Oh thank god you were here I just cashed my pay-check."

"That's alright miss a patrolman will be along soon t' take y' statement."

"Are you crazy I'm not taking any chances no police."

"Alright scumbags a patrol car is gonna come along soon, now if you do anything to my car if you even get you're fingerprints on the paintwork they are gonna beat the ever living shit outta you ok? Now do y' fully understand each and every one of these rights as I have explained them to you?"

"YES SIR!" "Good thing I'm such a pushy guy huh?" Remy said turning back to Ororo while flashing her his trademark grin and offering her a hand up. Try as she might she couldn't help but smile.

Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter don't forget to review this one too.  
Next up its going to get a little R rated but the course of true love doesn't always run smoothly.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

CLICK CICK CLICK

Remy LeBeau was in his office the morning after his date with Ororo typing up his report into the murder of Telford Porter when Detective Drake knocked and entered his office.

"Hey Remy listen to this, remember Joanna Cargill who stabbed her husband last week?"

"Yeah."

"Well we go to see her. Mrs Cargill your husband just died and you're busted for second degree homicide. You know what she said?"

"Non what?"

"That bastard I stabbed him before and he never died."

"Ha Ha"

RING RING RING RING

"Officer LeBeau." Remy answered the phone and waved Drake out of his office.

"Hello Lieutenant."

"Hey Ororo you must be psychic I was just thinking about y'."

"Tell me what's new on the Porter case?"

"Oh not a thing."

"Why not aren't you working on it."

"Hey I got a poisoned nurse in the Garden District, I got a strangled transvestite in the French Quarter and a suspicious asphyxiation Uptown, Telford's gonna have to wait his turn."

"You're supposed to give priority to the Porter murder, now when can I see a copy of the report?"

(Ororo's Pov)

"I tell y' what the Neville brothers are playing at Tipitinas tonight why don't I give to y' then."

"Look uhm I was thinking that uhm we ought to keep this relationship strictly professional."

"Hey why I thought we had a good time last night, didn't you like the music?"

"The music was very nice."

"Well didn't you like the food?"

"The food was delicious but uhm...Look Remy lets just forget about last night okay there's just too much possibility for conflict of interest."

"Oh really? why are you investigating me chere?"

"Of course not."

"Then why don't I pick you up at eight?"

"Uhm...No please just have a copy of the report sent over to my office. Thank you Lieutenant." CLICK

Ororo was leaving the Court-House and heading to hail a cab to take her home so she could just relax and try to forget about Remy LeBeau when his car pulled up to the sidewalk completely blocking off another driver who started to honk his horn in annoyance.

"Hey Ro."

HONK

"What are you doing here?"

HONK _what the hell are you doing _HONK

"I got a large pizza here pepperoni, extra cheese."

HONK _move ya god damn car will ya _HONK

"You can't get around me that easily Lieutenant, where's my report?"

"Right here."

"Where?"

"Under the pizza, y' gotta eat the pie t' get t' the report."

HONK _go on girlie get in the car_

Later at Ororo's apartment the pizza had been eaten and the box emptied Ororo was reading the report at a desk and Remy was lying on the couch with a beer in his hand almost falling asleep.

"You write a pretty good report."

"Ah great does dat mean we can go to Tipitinas now?"

"No. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Sigh"

"Porter was shot at a downward angle the weapon was a Mac-10 pistol. What are you thinking dope smugglers?"

"Possibly but a lot of y' younger wise-guys use Mac-10 pistols too."

"You found his car parked way out on Chipitala Street-"

"Chopatula street." Remy corrected with amusement.

"Chopatula street, but you couldn't find any evidence of a crime correct?"

"Yeah but what it doesn't say in dere is his car was parked across the street from a Wharf warehouse owned by one Kevin Tremain, a well known hitman in the family of our mutual friend Jason Wyngarde. I'm gonna check out dat warehouse tomorrow."

"Why isn't that in your report Lieutenant?"

"Were not supposed t' draw conclusions you know dat."

"Well if someone were to ask you what conclusion would you draw?"

"Well Telford imported heroin for a living Kevin Tremain's warehouse is on the river, sometimes heroin comes up the river. Y' can draw y' own conclusions."

"I'm impressed."

"By what?"

"Well you've obviously given this a great deal of thought. You're doing a very thorough job."

"Oh thank you very much. What you think I usually do a very lousy job!?"

"No I didn't mean that I J-"

"Why don't you like me Ororo!?

"I do like you." She replied shocked at the change in tone.

"Well why don't you trust me then?!

"..."

"What you think I'm a rotten, don't give a shit, dishonest, no good dirty cop?" He approached her and tipped her chair back and with his face only inches from hers Ororo couldn't help staring into his eyes. "Is dat what you think of me?"

"No" She says breathlessly "I do trust you I I d--" He kissed her and un-clipped her silky white hair allowing it to fall gracefully around her shoulders. All thoughts of Drug smugglers and Hitmen disappearing from her mind as she felt like she was falling un-able to hold on to anything real. Almost hypnotised she surrendered to her passion completely.

In the bedroom a shirtless Remy trails his hand up Ororo's thigh and kisses her neck and up her jaw line to her lips, laying her down and slowly laying kisses down her body. While she moves her hand and accidentally scratches a sensitive area of Remy's body.

"Ah"

"Sorry I'm not very good at this."

"Shh. Chere."

"I uhm I can't do this I'm uhm too nervous. I can't relax. I'm very embarrassed."

"Non don't be embarrassed chere non. Just relax dis is the Big Easy folks have a certain way o' doin' things down here." Remy says caressing her leg.

"I noticed." She replies shyly as Remy moves his hand upwards "Oh...stop that."

"What?"

"...That"

"What dat? or dis?"

"Ah."

BEEP BEEP They were rudely interrupted by the cell-phone on the nightstand.

"Yours or mine?" Ororo asked

"Mine. Shit."

"LeBeau dis better be good. Wait slow down a minute. Alright I'll be right dere."CLICK "SHIT!"

"What is it?"

"Triple murder over in Storyville...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I never did have much luck with sex anyway."

"You're luck's about to change cherie."

"How long does a murder take?"

"Couple' hours at least."

"Come back?"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. We'll talk about the Porter case."

"Sure." Remy gave her a charming smile and closed the door behind him. Leaving

Ororo with a dreamy look on her beautiful face.

Remy slowly drove through the gathered crowd and parked outside the already taped off crime scene. And was met by his friend, boss and possible future step-father Police Captain Cassidy.

"Hey Remy why don't you call your mother on the telephone? She hasn't heard from you in over a week."

"When the hell you gonna make an honest woman outta her cher huh?"

"She won't marry me until I retire."

SMASH The crowd was getting restless

"We got a carnival goin' on here or what? What the hell is goin' here anyway?"

"There's a couple of kids spreading a rumour that the killers were in an un-marked Police car."

"Great dat's all we need." A few feet into the house Remy came to the first body and a police officer crouched beside it.

"Alright to roll him over Lieutenant?"

"Yeah roll away. Ouch. Hey Cap everything under control out there?"

"Oh yeah our riot's kinda turned into a party."

"Man, I love dis town." Remy said with a grin witch soon fell when he saw who had followed the Captain through the door.

"You remember miss Ororo Munroe don't you?"

"It's very nice to see you again Lieutenant."

"...You too."

"It seems the D.A's office is interested since there's an allegation of police involvement."

"You believe every rumour you here on the street?"

"Do you have any evidence one way or another?"

"Right now we got two unknown white male suspects, not officers suspects and one unsubstantiated rumour."

"Anything on the victims yet?"

"Sure but you don't wanna see dis guy he kinda lost his face. We're gonna have to wait for a finger print I.D on him. Third victim I take to be one of the Kleinstock brothers a runner for Emmanuel DaCosta."

"...Who's Emmanuel DaCosta?" Ororo asked queasy in the blood covered room

"He runs the black side of the narcotics in New Orleans. Wyngarde he runs the white action. Ororo you okay?"

"...Why don't you believe that the killers were cops?"

"Because if they were cops they would o' stayed right here and we would o' found plants, guns knives all kinds o' evidence dat dey resisted arrest, it's something every cop in the world knows how to do."

"That sure doesn't surprise me."

"Oh yeah, well you probably know how to bribe a jury too don't y', even though y' probably never have." He said grinning causing Ororo to roll her eyes.

"Hey Remy, look what I got. Feels like about a kilo." Detective Rankin said entering the room holding a bag of heroin.

"Well dat's really great work Calvin really great why don't we just pass it around so we can all put are fingerprints on it huh? What d' y' say captain?"

"Heroin somebody's been using shotguns here so...?"

"I figure Tremain, shotgun's are his signature."

"Resulting in Spaghetti sauce."

"..."

"Captain y' wanna take over here? I think I should take miss Munroe home."

"...Oh thank you very much." Remy led her from the house leaving the Captain and Detective Petros behind.

In Remy's car Ororo was leaning with her head out of the window trying not to be sick.

"Hey we'll go to my apartment it's closer alright? You know after awhile y' get used t' stuff like dat y' get hardened to it. But everybody gets sick the first time don't be embarrassed."

"I'll be fine."

"Well let me know if y' gonna throw up I'll pull over."

"I'm not going to throw up."

Back at his apartment Remy was holding Ororo's hair out of her face while she was throwing up In the toilet.

"You think that Kevin Tremain killed those men tonight right?"

"Even with you're head in the toilet you still wanna talk business?"

"..."

"Yeah I think that Kevin Tremain killed those boys tonight."

"And therefore they must have murdered Telford Porter?"

"Right."

"Now what does that do to you're theory that the Porter murder was a message to Jason Wyngarde to retire?"

"Well now we know who sent it DaCosta, now were dealing with more than one wise-guy killin' another wise-guy."

"We sure are."

"Whats dat supposed to mean?" Remy asked walking to stand behind Ororo who was brushing her teeth at the sink.

"Is Kevin Tremain the only person in the world who uses a shotgun to kill someone?"

"Non but he's one of the few who turn a profit at it."

"And you don't think that cops could have had anything to do with it?"

"Non look I told you before cops don't do dat sort o' thing. Not even the rat cops, people always accusing cops o' everything."

"Then how do you expla--"

"Hey hey hey how do y' feel now huh?" Remy asked cradling her face in his hands and looking deep into her eyes.

"...Does this stuff ever get to you?"

"Who me? Bullets bounce off me."

"You're never afraid?"

"...All the time." At his honesty she kissed him leaving toothpaste foam on his face and ran into the bedroom laughing ready to pick up where they left off earlier.


End file.
